1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lifting mechanism adapted for use in a wide range of applications.
One particular, although by no means the only, application for the lifting mechanism of the invention is in the field of health care equipment to raise and lower patients. Accordingly the invention also relates to health care equipment that incorporates the lifting mechanism.
In particular, the invention relates to a pedestal lifting mechanism located at the head and foot of a height-adjustable bed, such as a hospital bed, to raise and lower a bed mattress base.
The invention also relates to a reversible, fold-down patient self-assist pole to be fitted to health care equipment.
The following discussion focuses on health care equipment. However, it is noted that the invention is not limited to this application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lifting devices for lifting patients and invalids are extremely useful features of health care equipment such as hospital beds, transporting trolleys, wheelchairs, and the like. Incorporating this kind of vertical mobility into health care equipment eases the burden on health care staff in moving patients.
For example, a lifting mechanism on a hospital bed enables the bed mattress supporting a patient to be raised to a height equal to an operating theatre trolley for transferring the patient from the bed to the trolley. The same bed may also be lowered to a height low enough for the patient to lower him or herself out of bed without assistance.
Some lifting mechanisms used in the above described health care equipment are operated by a linear actuator mounted between a stationary base and a movable horizontal cross member, where the cross member is attached to a person support, such as a chair base or a mattress base, supporting a patient. Owing to the large forces involved in supporting a person, as well as the weight of the equipment, the lifting mechanism must necessarily be sufficiently robust to withstand the forces and moments during operation. Additionally, the lifting mechanism should be well balanced to avoid creating further moments and imbalances in the equipment.
Consequently, the lifting mechanisms are usually bulky and intrusive structures that are difficult to pack, transport and assemble.